


Look-alike

by jhdy967



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Doyoung, Drama, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Slice of Life, Slight Smut, Top Jaehyun, business man jaehyun, florist doyoung, jaedo dojae, psychological au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhdy967/pseuds/jhdy967
Summary: In which Doyoung met four people who really look-alike then found out something weird later
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered fic and has been published in Bahasa as I've joined the ficfest event. Thanks to the prompter! Please excuse my grammar, I'm not the native one :( There might be also some typos, and I'm not an expert in the psychology field so please correct me if I'm wrong when mentioning the terms. Thank you and happy reading <3

Prologue:

"Kun. Is there a case in South Korea about four identical twins?"

Kun whose name was mentioned, stop watering his favorite plants. He stared in surprise at his friend, it was still evening but why his friend already being overthinking?

"I don't know, Doyoung. As I remember, someone gave birth to 7 babies? But I'm not sure if all of them are completely identical and as far as I know, that didn't happen in South Korea."

"In the past few months I have met four people who are very similar but the traits were very completely different. One of them even acted like a 5-year-old child"

This was weird, they really looked alike!


	2. Kim Doyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung met the triplets.

  
  


Ch. 1

Doyoung flipped the small sign from 'Close' to 'Open' at the entrance of his flower shop.

'Mon Amour Fleur'

It's the name of his flower shop.

"Doyoung, Lucas can't come today because his sister had an accident. Can you deliver this order? I have an appointment with several clients,"

Kun came in, wearing an apron as holding a cellphone in his left hand and some flowers that he was ready to decorate in his right hand. Today their shop had quite many orders. Pretty good progress, considering that the flower shop that Doyoung built with only Kun and Lucas been running for a year. If starting from today the orders keep increasing, they might have to recruit one or two more people to help them.

"Sure. What time?" Doyoung said as he kept being busy organizing some things on his cashier desk. 

"12 o'clock this afternoon. The flower bouquet is still in progress, and it would be done in a few minutes. Wait,"

Kun gave a sheet of paper containing the address of the recipient first. Doyoung took the paper from Kun and put it in his shirt pocket then prepared the stuff for delivery orders. This was not his desk job actually, well they lack workers here. What else he can do tho? Kun would be mad if he refused to do this.

"Should I call Renjun?"

Renjun was Doyoung's younger brother, he was a student currently studying at a university in Seoul. As Doyoung remembered, today Renjun had no schedule to attend his classes and he wished Renjun had no assignments, so Doyoung could ask him to help look after the shop for a while.

"If he doesn't mind? I might close the shop temporarily when we were away,"

"Okay, I'll call him after this," he replied after arranging several pots of various kinds of fresh flowers with their beautiful colors.

  
  


.

Doyoung rode a motorcycle that Lucas used to deliver their orders, bringing a flower bouquet to the recipient's address given by Kun this morning. 

Jung Corp.

Doyoung was amazed to see such a luxurious and tall building in front of him for a while. After parking his vehicle and taking off his helmet, he carefully brought the flower bouquet that Kun had prepared before. Doyoung wondered a bit, why is there an order for a place like this? Did their flower shop become that famous? He didn’t think so. 

"Oh such as beautiful flowers, like the person who carried it,"

Doyoung stopped his step when passing someone sitting on a park bench not far from the parking lot. 

"I'm sorry?" Doyoung looked around him to check if that person was talking to him or not.

The man stood up and approached Doyoung, inhaled the scent of flowers, and smiled until the dimples appeared on his cheeks. Oh, my God. He’s so adorable. Doyoung thought. 

"Who’s the recipient?"

Doyoung gasped a moment of his admiration towards the latter and pulled out the paper given by Kun and showed it to the stranger, maybe he knew the recipient?

"Ah, Krystal noona?"

"Do you know her?"

"Eum, you can just leave it to the receptionist. The main lobby is there, go straight and turn right," the man said with a nod. Doyoung smiled and thanked him. 

"Yes, no problem. Anyway, I'll wait for you here, want to have lunch with me? I'm hungry and need a friend to talk to,"

"Uh. All right, I will deliver this bouquet first,”

Actually, Doyoung was quite suspicious of him, why did that man suddenly want to ask him to have lunch together? They just met.

But on the other hand, Doyoung was also hungry, so hopefully, this man was a good one. He couldn’t imagine if that person kidnapped him. 

It didn't take long, after delivering the order Doyoung met the man and he really waited for him at the place they met earlier.

"Hey, I'm done," 

He smiled to greet Doyoung and without further ado immediately pulled Doyoung's hand to follow him. 

"Come on,”

.

They arrived at a fairly crowded restaurant. Well, it was still lunchtime. 

"Auntie, I ordered the usual menu! What do you want?" the man said then asked Doyoung too what he wanted to eat. Doyoung pointed to a picture on the menu board near the cashier. Bibimbap. 

"Just a glass of water for my drink," said Doyoung with a smile, and the auntie wrote down the menu they ordered and asked them to wait for a while. 

After all the meals arrived at their table, they enjoyed lunch together while chatting about a few things like the usual when two strangers just met. The man's name was Jay.

"Cool! Where's your flower shop address, I'll visit someday," 

Doyoung was happy to give him a business card that he always prepares in his wallet, customer to-be could come anytime anywhere like this moment. Who knows if Jay may visit his shop and order something or even want to do a partnership with him? 

"Our shop opens daily, except Thursday," he said as smiled at Jay. 

"All right, I'll--

"Akhh!!"

Jay hasn't finished his sentence yet when suddenly someone that Doyoung didn't know pulled Jay's ear, making him scream in pain. 

"You little brat, I've been looking for you and been panicking for almost an hour. Grandpa Jeong scolded me because you were not around the office,"

"My gosh, Taeyong! It hurts!" 

Jay rubbed his ear where Taeyong pulled it earlier as pouted and looked at Taeyong angrily. Doyoung couldn't help but laugh, he felt like watching the drama of a mother nagging her little boy who didn’t want to go home and keep playing with his friends. 

"Let's go back, Grandpa wants to see you," Taeyong said after releasing a tug in Jay's ear.

"Okay, okay!! I'll pay for this first," 

Jay looked like a kid now, he still pouted as he took out some money to pay for the food he ate. 

"Bye, Doyoung! Nice to meet you, I'll stop by your shop later,"

"I'm sorry if Jay bothered you, sir. Thank you, we'll go first," 

Taeyong bowed down in a formal way, making Doyoung a little unease to receive such treatment. Hey, he's nobody. Just an ordinary person.

"It's okay, he is nice. Yes, bye Jay!" He said as he waved to Jay who kept looking back just to see Doyoung. He kept doing that till he entered the car that parked in front of this restaurant.

Doyoung still looked surprised and funny to see the two men. Then he finished his meal and returned to his flower shop. 

.

It was a Day Off! It was Doyoung's time to do everything he couldn't do while he was working. Like watching his favorite dramas, doing the housework while listening to a playlist of his favorite music, and shopping for his home supplies for a month. Like he did now.

He arrived at the supermarket where he usually visits, the place was not crowded and the visitors were not that many. It was still 2 PM and also a weekday, so he could enjoy his grocery shopping comfortably here. Because when it was the weekend, this place would be full of people and he really didn't like it.

He walked through aisle after aisle with shelves containing a variety of products from various brands.

Kitchen supplies, already.

Bathing and washing needs, already.

Hmm, what else?

Doyoung turned around along with the trolley he was bringing, going to the alley containing snacks. He almost forgot that he almost ran out of the stock of his snacks at home, it could be bad. He didn't want to watch his favorite drama without something to munch on.

"Excuse me,"

Doyoung turned his head as he got a subtle pull on his t-shirt. He raised his eyebrow when he found someone that he felt familiar with. 

"Can I have that chocolate? Please?" The man cupped his own hands together with a pleading expression, after pointing to a packet of chocolate he had taken from a shelf of chocolate and candy products. 

"Eh?"

"I've been around town for that chocolate, this is the tenth supermarket I've been to," The man again puts on his sad face, making Doyoung a little compassionate.

"You didn’t find one there?" he asked as pointed to the shelf with his stare, not far from where that man stood. 

As he remembered there were still a few of this chocolate. Oh well, this chocolate was quite infamous and often sold out quickly. Doyoung was the lucky one when he saw the decent stock, he even took it up to three packs. 

"Um, I can only give you one, is that okay?"

The figure in front of him nodded enthusiastically. Doyoung gave him a pack which was responded to by that person with a charming smile that showed his dimples and said thank you many times. Doyoung was thinking hard to remember who the person in front of him was. The smile with the dimples looked very familiar. 

"Jay? You're Jay, right?" Finally, Doyoung remembered, yes that person was Jay. The guy he met and had lunch with him the other day. 

"Eung? My name is Yuno, Jay Hyung is not around," The man blinked innocently, his eyes completely innocent as a child. Was this his twin?

"Yuno!!" 

Doyoung immediately turned his gaze when the man's name was called. A handsome and tall man approached the figure in front of him. 

"I almost have a heart attack when I lost track of the young master here," 

The man, whom Doyoung didn't know who it was, tried to neutralize his breath, gasping for breath as he ran away and panicked while searching for Yuno. 

"Jungwoo! I told you not to call me young master and don't be formal with me!!"

Yuno pouted as whining that he didn’t want to accept being called like that. 

"Ah yes, I'm sorry I mean Yuno. Did you get the chocolate you were looking for?" The taller man said softly once his breath back to the normal one.

"Eung! I asked for one from him!" Yuno nodded as he grinned then pointed at Doyoung. The man named Jungwoo turned his gaze towards Doyoung, then bowed many times and said thank you. 

"Thank you, sir! I'm so grateful," 

"It doesn't matter! Fortunately, I got three," 

Jungwoo smiled in response and returned to pay attention to Yuno. 

"All right, now let's go home? Yuno hasn't had lunch yet," Jungwoo asked as he held Yuno's hand to follow him to the cashier, paying for the chocolate.

"Otay, let's go!"

"Eh wait a minute! What's your name?" Yuno quickly turned again to ask the person's name who shared his chocolate.

"Doyoung," 

"Thank you, Doyoung! Nice to meet you, Yuno wants to see you again someday! Bye Doyoung!"

Yuno smiles broadly, exposing his teeth and dimples. Oh, my God, the dimples were so adorable. Luckily he's still sane not to pinch his cheeks at that time.

"Then we'll say goodbye, sir. Once again, thank you so much,"

Jungwoo and Yuno rushed to the cashier and Doyoung continued his shopping. 

Doyoung is still thinking about what happened, is Yuno really Jay's twin? But why was his behavior so different and did not fit for a man in his age? Geez, one more burden came to his mind. Maybe next time he would ask Kun about this.

.

The florist business founded by Doyoung, Kun, and Lucas is getting ahead. Now they even had two new workers, yes even though they are only part-time workers because both were still students. Their names were Jeno and Haechan. They're actually Renjun college friends, different faculties. When Renjun could no longer help his brother because of the student exchange, he recommended Jeno and Haechan who happen to need a part-time job to help at his brother's flower shop.

Today Doyoung was away to see his new client. He's in a café where that client asked him to meet here to discuss their cooperation. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Kim Doyoung?" A tall man approached his table with various folders in his hands.

"Yes, I am. Mr. Johnny Suh?" Doyoung asked to make sure that the person was his client today.

"Ah right. Yes, this is me, Johnny!"

Doyoung shook the young man's hand when he introduced himself. They sat down and called the waiter to order food and drinks. 

"I'm sorry if I'm late, like you see the traffic of Seoul at this time is still crowded?" Doyoung just chuckled then nodded to respond to him. Well, it was true. 

Johnny began to open one map at a time, showing Doyoung some files about their cooperation agreement. Like Johnny, Doyoung took out several catalogs of his stores to show what services and products they provide. It was planned that the flower shop will work with the event organizer company owned by Johnny's boss. 

"Hahaha it's okay, it's okay! I just got here 15 minutes ago. So what's the plan, Mr. Johnny?"

"These are some rough descriptions, later for more details Mr. Jung will explain what cooperation is offered," 

A waiter came to deliver their order. A glass of Iced Americano for Johnny and a strawberry frappuccino for Doyoung. Seoul's weather was currently quite hot, the two sip each other's drinks first before continuing the discussion again. 

"That's it!! Jaehyun, here!"

Doyoung then turned his body, from the entrance of the cafe someone entered. He was wearing the suits, his hair up using a pomade so that it showed off his forehead. His gaze looked flat and no emotion in his eyes, he came closer to Doyoung and Johnny. 

Again, Doyoung felt familiar with the person called Jaehyun. His face looked familiar. 

"Sorry I'm late, I'm Jaehyun" the man offered his hand for a handshake and Doyoung immediately shook Jaehyun’s hand too.

"No problem, sir. I am Doyoung," Then they sat back down, with Doyoung confronted by two men who were his clients. 

Doyoung still looked at Jaehyun's familiar face, even when Johnny was still talking in the middle of the discussion. Jaehyun noticed Doyoung’s stare towards him. "Is there something strange on my face?"

Doyoung's face blushed with embarrassment, he was caught staring at Jaehyun. 

"I’m sorry, sir. I just feel familiar with you. Have we met?"

Jaehyun was silent for a second and Johnny stopped his presentation to look at both of them. Jaehyun’s hand grabbed the drink he ordered and drank it then cleared the throat. "Maybe it's just your feelings. Now can we continue this discussion? I don't have much free time,"

Jaehyun's voice intonation turned a little cold and Doyoung could no longer reply to his words and chose to follow and continue their discussion. 

The discussion went well for about an hour. The three shook hands again as they met the deal and signed their agreement towards each other. 

"Please adjust the schedule for the signing of the contract, you can communicate through Johnny, Mr. Kim. Thank you for today," Jaehyun said with a smile. A smile that again reminded Doyoung of two people he met a few weeks ago. Are they triplets? But it can't be this similar for the triplets. Doyoung slowly got dizzy when thought about this again. 

"All right, I'll discuss it with Mr. Johnny again," he said as his clients were ready to leave. 

"Thank you for today’s meeting, Mr. Doyoung. I'll see you later," As the two men left, Doyoung was still confused about the three people he recently met and they were very similar. 

.

He didn’t know why he could end up lying on a king-sized bed with a stranger above him. As he recalled he was at Ten’s party at a pub in the Gangnam area.

Doyoung’s hand grabbed the stranger’s hair as he moaned softly when the man deepened their kiss, rubbing his slim waist. Doyoung was pulling off first as he felt need some air to breathe. The man over him still continued his work then moved downward, he brushed his lips on Doyoung’s neck as sucking on that milky skin, creating purple marks on it. Doyoung also felt some touches on his lower body as the stranger’s hand teasingly stroking his inner thighs. 

"Hhh.." 

"You brought a condom, sweetie?"

Doyoung shook his head to answer the man's question. He tries to focus his gaze to see who the man was going to spend the night with him. But the effects of alcohol failed him to focus his sight. Ah fuck it, never mind he was sure they wouldn’t see each other again after doing this. 

"Fuck me already,"

"Patience, baby,"

And the next minute and hour were spent on both of them. The moans, groans, and the sound of slapping skin filled the hotel room. 

As the morning came, Doyoung woke up with a severely throbbing head and nausea. Oh, my God, he drank so much last night that he woke up like this. Doyoung looked around, the shoes and clothes he wore last night scattered on the floor. He rubbed his eyes slowly, remembering what happened to him last night. 

"What the-"

"Sshh.."

When he tried to sit up, he failed. He was laying his body again as he felt pain in his hole. Shit, how many times has that guy fucked me? 

The flashback piece that happened last night seemed to be in his mind. Last night he had sex with a guy who he doesn't even remember how he looked. He was really drunk last night. Doyoung immediately looked around again to find his mobile phone and wallet. Then sighed in relief when both of those things were still being there and nothing had gone. So the stranger seems like a rich man. He didn’t steal anything.  But something caught his attention, there was one small memo note on the nightstand next to his phone. 

_ "Thanks for tonight, I like your sexy tiny waist and your moan ;) see you again, pretty ;)" _

Oh, Doyoung forgot one fact that usually a rich man was a pervert and that man is one of them. He just hoped he wouldn't see him again after this.

Now he had to clean up and go back home, luckily today he had a day off and no need to go to work. Doyoung would use his time to rest at home all day. 

To Be Continued...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write smut, sorry...


End file.
